Studies are described to investigate neutralization of hallucinogenic drugs by passive administration of purified anti-lysergic acid antibodies. Linkage of the antibodies to an insoluble matrix provides a means to detect, isolate and characterize d-lysergic acid diethylamide (LSD) and its metabolic products by immunoadsorption. The cross reactivity of anti-tryptophan and anti-indole acetic acid antibodies may provide a broad spectrum-reagent to study the detection and neutralization of the family of indole-related agents. The effect and interaction of LSD and its by products with cell receptors and its influence on antibody synthesis will be studied.